


Dragon Age: Lavellans' Luck

by 66an



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Comedy, Dragon Age - Freeform, Dragon Age Inquisition, F/M, Fanfic, Fantasy, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/66an/pseuds/66an
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Micaiah Lavellan has two siblings. The oldest, Lilith, is the one who messes around and doesn't really take things seriously. The youngest, Rai, is the quiet, stoic, and mysterious one. He doesn't speak up much and definitely doesn't trust humans. They make a sudden appearance at Haven when during their search for their dear sister, finding out that she had to be put to trial for the death of Divine Justinia.</p><p> </p><p>Lavellans belongs to me<br/>Other characters belongs to Bioware</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: The Search

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly do not know where I will go with this story, this is just something I'm doing for fun. But anyways, enjoy!

"It's so cold out here!" Lilith exclaimed as she stood on top of a boulder, staring into the distance with her hand placed on her forehead to shield her eyes from the sunlight. 

Rai rolled his eyes, "it's your fault for dressing lightly before we left.." He muttered.

"Our sister doesn't come back after the conclave exploded 2 days ago. There is no time to find something warm to wear." Lilith scoffs. Both of the siblings were of course, worried that Micaiah Lavellan, second child of the Lavellan Clan's leader, hadn't returned home after they had sent her to spy at the conclave. 

Lilith jumped down from the boulder. "Shh," she held a finger on her lips and grabbed the bow behind her, pointing below the hill where they stood. "There are people coming, they look suspicious." She picked an arrow and placed it on the string of the weapon, pulling steadily. Rai stood back and whipped his staff out from behind. They ducked behind the boulder she stood on earlier, masking their presence completely. 

A few soldier were passing by. Around 8 of them were standing around a cart, plus a dwarf with heavy chest hair that wasn't concealed. Lilith shuddered at the sight of it. Inside the cart was a large blond male with a scar above his upper lip. Another, a hooded female, shrouded in a dark purple. There was another male- no, a woman, who climbed onto the cart. The large scar of her cheek surely must've received a lot of attention, Lilith thought. Just then, her eyes noticed something quite familiar. In the cart, a body lays still. 

It was Micaiah. Lilith elbows Rai and he softly grunts. "It's her!" She whispered. "It's our sister!"

Rai took a closer look at the cart and scowls. "She is surrounded by shemlen-en."

"That may be so, but the large one with the mane of a lion looks rather ravishing." She purrs. 

Rai knocks her shoulder with his staff. It is obvious that she jokes, but when it comes to humans, he goes off on a fit. "Stop it, we must retrieve her." He prepares a spell and aims in front of the path. Ice starts to form quickly, stopping the soldier from their march and distracting the people around their sister. 

"An ambush!" The hairy dwarf exclaimed as he pulls out his crossbow. 

Soldiers pulled their swords out but Rai casts an ice spell that freezes their path to the cart. He then summons thunder at the crowd, paralyzing them. Lilith shoots an arrow with a concoction of gas that spreads around the cart. She then dives in the mist, cloaked by invisibility. 

When she got near her younger sister's body, she reached out to pull her, only to be pushed off by the large male. "Stay away from her!" He warned, pointing the sword directly at the throat of the rogue.

"Ooh, charming and demanding. I like that." Lilith flipped back behind the cart and runs off.

"Commander!" The dark cloaked female called out with an Orlesian accent. "The elf! She's gone!" 

He turned to look at where the elf was resting, only to find that she was missing. "Maker--" 

"Jump!" The scarred female yelled. Everyone turned to see fire firing towards them. Rai had casted a fire spell and the flames were flaring towards the cart with the three people aboard. Before the flames had reached the vehicle, everyone had jumped out on time. Lilith manages to escape to the hill where they hid earlier. She sees Micaiah in Rai's arms and smiles gently. "Maker, you're alright."

"Find the elf!" The scarred woman screamed. "We mustn't let her escape!" 

Scouts were scattering around the area. The dwarf meets up with the other three to check if they were fine. Both the Lavellans turned around to escape. They jump at the sight of another elf. They were shocked that they were not aware of his presence. 

"Sleep." He said, waving his hand over their faces. 

"How did you.." Rai stutters before he collapsed into slumber.

"S..sister.." Lilith gasped as she reached for Micaiah's hand. She knocks out when their finger touches.

"Sister?" The mysterious elf repeated.

"Solas!" The dwarf calls out. "Did you find something interesting over there?"

"I found out culprits." He replied. "Two elves. They appear to look similar to her. Perhaps siblings."

"Heh, I guess they were trying to rescue their gal." The dwarf reached the top of the hill where Solas stood with the unconscious bodies. "It's a miracle how Micaiah can sleep through all of this." 

"Closing that rift took quite a heavy turn on her." Solas picked up Micaiah. "I also placed a sleeping spell on her to let her rest more. She should wake up by the time we reach Haven."

"Varric! Solas!" The blond commander called out. "Have you the elf?" 

"Don't worry, we got her!" Varric replied. He turns to Solas. "Let's go, before Cullen and the rest chews our ass off."

"We may need to bring these two into questioning." Solas recommended. 

"Right, I'll have someone get them." Varric said as he headed down. Solas followed shortly after he sees scouts coming to collect the bodies.


	2. Herald of What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now in Micaiah's POV, she awakes in Haven and is suddenly called "The Herald of Andraste" by everyone. Just as things were getting confusing enough, her siblings arrived in the Chantry barred in handcuffs!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of this is based off memory and a quick run through in the game and on YouTube. I've only completed the game once and I have 6 other Inquisitors made //whoops  
> So far, 2 or 3 characters are ahead and is out of Haven. I made a new character today and I'll probably follow this story with that character despite her being a mage. This story is base off the first Inquisitor I made btw (The one that finished the game.)  
> If Age of Hakkon comes out for the PS4, I'll include that storyline in here as well, seeing that this story will take a while to end.

Ugh.. My head hurts. Feels like my head is splitting in two...

Micaiah looked around. She realizes that she has never seen this room before. Memories from earlier flashed in her head. She remembered it all. The conclave exploding. The mysterious shadow and the captive Divine Justinia. Darkspawn arising. Everything. A sudden clatter snapped Micaiah back to reality when she saw a fellow elf quivering in fear at the sight of her.

"Oh!" The elf said and Micaiah sat up from bed. "I didn't know you were awake, I swear!" She exclaimed. 

Micaiah stared at the thin elf, concerned. "Don't worry about it. I only--" The elf dropped to her knees and bowed. Micaiah raises her eyebrow. Again, even more concerned. She starts to think the elf was weird. 

"I beg for your forgiveness and blessing." 

_Forgiveness and blessing? Perish the thought._

"I am but a humble servant." The elf pleads; though there was no point in pleading at all. "You're back in Haven, my lady."   
Micaiah can here the elf's voice quiver.   
"They say you saved us. The Breach stopped growing, just like the mark on your hand-"

Micaiah took a glimps the the mark on her hand and it responds with a small crackle spark. She winces though it doesn't hurt as much as it did from the start when she woke up with her hands chained together.

The servant looked up. "It's all anyone has talked about for the last three days."

 _Three days? I was out for three days?! Maker's breath-- Ok ok act cool.  
_ "So a trial happens now, I suppose?"

The servant finally gets on her feet. "I don't know anything about that." She starts to back away slowly. "I'm certain Lady Cassandra would want to know you've awakened. She said, 'At once.'"

 _Cassandra? The scary looking interrogator with the scar? Ah yes, I remember now.  
_ Micaiah stood up from the bed. "And where is she?" She tried asking nicely, wanting to avoid scaring the servant any further. 

"In the chantry," the servant backed up farther. "With the Lord Chancellor. 'At once," she said." And the elf finally runs out.

Micaiah stood there. She wanted to hold in her laughter but lets out a snicker instead. The servant ran in a funny fashion she couldn't help but be entertained in a way. She looked around the room, assuming it's hers for a while- assuming she's stuck here until they figure out what's going on with her hand and how they can make it go away. Hopefully.   
She then stumbles upon a piece of paper. 

* * *

  **Patient Observations**

_Vain hope: Someone better at this than me takes over before the survivor expires. Notes in case._

__—Day One—_ _

_Clammy. Shallow breathing. Purse over-fast._  
_Not responsive. Pupils dilated._  
_Mage says her scarring "mark" is thrumming with unknown magic._  
_Wish we could station a templar in here, just in case._

 

* * *

 

_Wow rude._

Micaiah placed the paper down and decided to head out to see Cassandra. "At once." She said.  
The moment she opened the door, she noticed people gathered outside the place. Soldiers with fists placed upon their chest as a salut. Whispers heard in the cold air. 

"That's her. That's the Herald of Andraste."

 _The Herald of What?_  
Micaiah kept walking. Trying to listen to the gossips. 

"They said when she came out of the fade, Andraste herself was watching over her."

_If only I recall talking to Andraste herself._

"Hush, we shouldn't disturb her."

Reaching the stairs, she starts to hear more whispers. 

"That's her. She stopped the breach from getting any bigger."

"I heard she was suppose to close it entirely."

Micaiah couldn't help but glare at the chatty women.  
"At least I can close your lips entirely." She mutters to herself and moves on.  
She couldn't hear the idle gossips anymore. 

\---

Seeing that there are no other large building in the area, she can only assume that the one with the big doors is the Chantry. Upon entering, she feels the warm air. It felt better then being outside in the cold. Candles were everywhere, keeping the place lit and bright. She headed towards the door ahead of her and heard angry voices of none other than, Chancellor Roderick. Micaiah sighed heavily and opened the door. 

"Chain her."

She immediately heard.

"I want her prepared to travel to the capital for trial." Chancellor Roderick rudely pointed at her.

"Disregard that. And leave us." Cassandra responded and the guards behind Micaiah stepped out.

_Glad to know Cassandra on my side._

Chancellor Roderick gave a nasty look to Cassandra. "You walk a dangerous line, Seeker."

"The Break is stable, but it is still a threat. I will not ignore it." She states.

Micaiah stepped up. "I did everything I could to close the Breach." She protested. "It almost killed me."

"Yet you live." Ch. Roderick said in a sour tone. "A convenient result, insofar as you're concerned."

_Can I punch this man? Right now? With my glowing hand?_

"Have a care, Chancellor. The Breach is not the only threat we face." Cassandra defended Micaiah again. It felt weird considering how harsh she was treated 4 days ago; she though Cassandra disliked her.

Leliana stepped forward. "Someone was behind the explosion at the Conclave. Someone most holy did not expect. Perhaps they died with the others-or have allies who yet live."

" _I_ am a suspect?" Ch. Roderick exclaims.  _  
_

"You, and many others."

"But  _not_ the prisoner." He turned at Micaiah, the victim of the arguement. 

She took a step back, feeling attacked; with words. But nasty words. 

"I heard the voices in the temple." Cassandra said. "The Divine called to her for help."

"So her survival, that  _thing_ on her hand—all a coincidence?" The Chancellor crossed his arms. 

"Providence. The maker sent her to us in our darkest hour." Cassandra looked at Micaiah. 

"You really think your Maker would send someone like me?"  _Because I don't think I was sent by anyone at all._

"The Maker does as He wills. It is not for me to say." 

"Even if it means a Dalish elf is his chosen?"

"Humans are not the only people with an interest in the fate of the world." Cassandra headed towards the door. "Speaking of Dalish elves. Upon our trip to bring you here. We were ambushed." 

Micaiah made a confused look on her face. "Ambushed? By whom?" 

Cassandra opened the door and two elves were brought into the room with cuffs on their wrists. Micaiah's eyes widened at the site of them.

"Micaiah!" The female prisoner exclaimed. 

"Lilith! What on Earth--" She looked behind her. "Rai? What is going on, Cassandra?"

"They attempted to take you while you were resting. Solas' magic managed to keep you asleep the whole time." Leliana walked around the table and stood near Micaiah. "He claims to overhear, uh, Lilith, calling you sister-just before she fell into slumber." 

"Are her claims true?" Cassandra asked.

"Tell her we're related to you!" Lilith demanded. "We've been held here for days waiting for you to wake up! It's terrible!"

Micaiah sighed. "Yes. This is my older sister and behind her, my younger brother." She massaged the bridge of her nose.

"Release us, human." Rai hissed. "We only wish to retrieve our sister and be on our way."

"The breach remains, and her mark is still our only hope of closing it." Leliana said. 

Chancellor Roderick seemed to be losing his patience. "This is  _not_ for you to decide."

Cassandra slammed a book on the table, making everyone but Rai, because he was watching her every move, slightly jump. "Do you know what this is, Chancellor? A writ from the Divine, granting us the authority to act. As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn." She walked towards the Chancellor, making him step back. "We will close the Breach, we will find those responsible, and we will restore order. With or without your approval."

The Chancellor glanced at the others in the room, back at Cassandra, and walked out without saying a word. It was, at that moment, Cassandra's victory against him. Micaiah was impressed by her act and perhaps her siblings were too. But thank goodness for that because she was a minute away from kicking his ass.

Leliana walked towards the book on the table. "This is the Divine's directive: Rebuild the Inquisition of old. Find those who stand against the chaos. We aren't ready, we have no leader, no numbers, and now no Chantry support." 

"And no keys to unlock these blasted cuffs?" Lilith said in a sarcastic tone.

"My apologies," Cassandra walked over to them and unlocked the restrictions on their wrists and looked at Micaiah. "We have no choice: we must act now. With you at our side."

Micaiah felt a heavy weight on her chest. She felt that she shouldn't even be involved in the first place. But she is. 

Rai walked up to her. "Don't do it, sister. Come back to the clan. Come home with us. Away from the shemlen."

"I think... If it's this serious, then she should do something about it." Lilith responded. "But where ever you go, we'll go with you."

"What--" Rai hissed. "We came all this way to get her back."

"If you want to go back then go. I'm sure the Keeper would be happy to see her First." Rai turned away with his arms crossed.

"If she refuses, she is free to leave. Though people still see her as guilty. The inquisition can protect her." Leliana stated. 

Micaiah stared at the ground for a while. "If you're trying to restore order..."

"That is the plan." 

"Help us fix this before it's too late." Cassandra said, reaching her hand out to shake and seal the deal.

Micaiah hesitated, knowing her life could be in danger if she agreed. But she also knew other lives would be in danger as well. Innocents would get killed. Her family would get killed. When her mind was made up, she reached out for Cassandra's hand and shook it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rai greatly disapproves
> 
> Anyways, I apologize for making you read everything that happened in the game. I currently have no idea where I'm going with it at the moment. I managed to throw the siblings in the middle of the argument but they barely had lines ;u;


	3. We Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Side Chapter: The Lavellans woke up and had a brief discussion before heading to the Chantry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter had been a draft for a while now. I originally had wanted it to be longer but I didn't know what to write after the first part because I haven't been on the game for a while (I just started playing Mass Effect by the request of my friend) and so I decided to cut the bottom half to use as the next chapter. Sorry for the inconvenience!! I might also start a new fanfic because why not?

Eye fluttered open, a small headache triggers. No, not a headache— hand. Yes, her hand was in a bit of a pain. Micaiah held her hand up to look at it. There was a mark, and this wasn't a dream. She sighs and turns her head to the left. Another warm body lays beside her; her older sister. It was fine for them to share beds. Both girls, both sister. Micaiah sat up. Though she feels bad for her brother, who was sleeping on the other side of the room, alone. Though he offered to sleep there. It was a good thing they managed to bring in a couch for him. But still, it should have been Micaiah herself sleeping on that couch.

A sudden grasp on her arm makes her jump ever so slightly. She looked at Lilith. "What?" She whispered.

"What's wrong?" Lilith asked, sounding very weary. Her eyes were still closed.

"Just checking on Rai," Micaiah replies. "It's almost morning, we should get up soon."

Lilith lets go of Micaiah's arm and turns the other way. "Wake me up around noon."

Micaiah grins and hops off the bed, putting on her new armor. It was nice and cozy. A perfect fit. She reminds herself to thank the person who made it in the armory.  
Micaiah walks over to Rai to wake him up, placing her hand over his shoulder.  
"Ahh.." Not much to her surprise, Rai was already awake. "How long were you awake?"

"Do you have to stay here?" He asked, not looking at her, still staring at the wall.

Micaiah's expression softened. She knows her brother loves her dearly, and wants to bring her home. But with lives at stake, Micaiah couldn't leave, she shouldn't. "When this is all done, we can head back to the clan, Rai." She said softly. "It'll only be a few months, that's all."

Rai quickly sat up. "No!" he whispered loudly, avoiding the wake of Lilith. "We must leave immediately. For your safety, and for ours." His voice softly cracked.

Micaiah looks away. "I.. I can't Rai. So many lives will be at stake." She started to remember seeing the Divine. Helpless. Hurting. She didn't want innocents to encounter the same fate. "I'm.. going to the War Room. Meet me there when you're ready. We need to head out to the Hinterlands and find Master Dennet." And she left the room.

Rai looked at Lilith, who was staring at him. "Go back to sleep, sister."

Lilith sat up and turned to look at him. "You know why she can't leave, Rai."

He looked away, gritting his teeth. He's been stressed since the day they received news of Micaiah's disappearance at the conclave; the place that exploded, killing everyone. Now that she has to stay at Haven until they remove the giant rift in the sky, he's been feeling worse than before. Rai wanted to leave, but he can't. Not without his family. He pulls out a necklace from under his shirt. A talisman given to him by the Keeper. Griping on it tightly, he finally looks at Lilith. "We will stay. For her. Until they fix this damned problem. But we must do it quick."

A smile appeared on Lilith's face. "Of course, First."

"I told you not to call me that."

"But that is what you are." Lilith began putting on her armor.

Rai stared outside the window. "I didn't ask to be the First." He muttered.

"What?" She looked at him.

"Nothing, just hurry up and get ready."

 

**Author's Note:**

> My writing sucks I know


End file.
